


Be Still

by TaniTani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Isaac stilinski - Freeform, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniTani/pseuds/TaniTani
Summary: Стайлз всегда там, когда нужна кому-то. Она поможет, успокоит, даст совет.





	Be Still

**Author's Note:**

> Лора и Стайлз – лучшие подруги.  
Айзек – младший брат Стайлз.

_**Be still and know that I'm with you.** _

_Будь спокоен и знай, что я с тобой. _

_ **B** _ _**e still and know that I am here.** _

_Будь спокоен и знай, что я здесь._

Айзеку всего шесть, когда умирает мама.

Спустя несколько дней после похорон он заглядывает в родительскую спальню, чтобы попросить отца поиграть с ним. В комнате пахнет чуть сладковато и в то же время так отвратительно, что щиплет глаза. Папа, сгорбившись, сидит на краю большой постели, держит в одной руке деревянную рамку с фото, а во второй бутылку, к которой ему строго-настрого запретила приближаться Стайлз.

Айзек делает тихий шаг назад, избегая особо скрипучую половицу, спускается по лестнице и выходит на улицу, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Он идет давно заученной дорогой, рассматривая носки своих кед, на которых старшая сестра нарисовала красным и синим маркерами щит Капитана Америки.

Стайлз изумленно замирает в больничном коридоре, когда натыкается взглядом на знакомую маленькую фигуру, а потом быстро подходит.

\- Что ты тут делаешь, малыш? – она усаживается перед ним на корточки и нежно заправляет его уже прилично отросшие кудри за ухо. – Я думала, папа за тобой присматривает. Он где-то тут?

Мальчик молчит, потупив взгляд, и слегка качает головой из стороны в сторону. Он ждет, когда Стайлз отругает его, как всегда делают взрослые, если он уходит куда-то без спроса, но сестра только ласково проводит своей теплой ладонью по щеке и заглядывает ему в глаза.

\- Знаешь, я вроде видела здесь Скотта минут пять назад, – говорит она с улыбкой, доставая из кармана леденец. – Может, мы найдем его, и вы поиграете, пока я закончу дела?

Айзек согласно кивает и шуршит яркой оберткой, хватаясь за протянутую руку.

Они успевают поноситься по помещению, прикидываясь супергероями, трижды перечитать комикс про Супермена, который с собой принес МакКолл, перекусить парой бутербродов, приготовленных Мелиссой – мамой Скотта, и даже задремать, сдвинув несколько пластиковых стульев в маленькую крепость, прежде чем возвращается Стайлз. Она тянет Айзека на руки. Мальчишка тут же обвивает сестру руками и ногами на манер обезьянки, утыкаясь холодным носом в длинную шею.

В машине девушка устраивает ребенка на заднем сидении и укрывает своей клетчатой рубахой, сама оставаясь в легкой хлопковой майке. Старенький джип заводится с первого раза и урчит совсем тихо.

Стилински-младший хочет, чтобы у него тоже когда-нибудь была такая крутая машина.

Айзек слышит сквозь сон, как хлопает дверца авто где-то спереди. Спустя несколько секунд чьи-то большие руки проскальзывают под коленками и плечами и вытягивают его на улицу, где вечерний ветерок трепет волосы и заставляет поежится. Он цепляется пальцами за теплую ткань и прижимается щекой к чьей-то широкой груди.

\- А Лора? – приглушенный голос сестры звучит откуда-то сверху.

\- Она разогревает ужин для Дерека и Коры, пока все на собрании стаи. Мне было велено оставаться и тебя встречать, – недовольно отвечают ей.

\- Не расстраивайся так, волчище. Уверена, тебя не взяли не поэтому, – грудь под Айзеком слабо вибрирует, будто ее обладатель вот-вот зарычит, но все стихает так же быстро, как и начинается. – Я должна съездить домой за кое-какими вещами. Скоро вернусь.

\- Тебе нужна помощь?

\- Отнеси его внутрь, ладно? Тут становится прохладно. Я скоро вернусь.

Сухие губы Стайлз прижимаются ко лбу быстрым поцелуем, а затем Айзека уносят прочь. Он не уверен взаправду ли все происходящее или это просто сон.

Он просыпается в комнате Лоры Хейл – лучшей подруги своей сестры.

Маленький Стилински знает наверняка, потому что первое, что он видит, когда распахивает глаза – звездное небо. На самом деле это всего лишь несколько светодиодных лампочек на потолке, повторяющие изгибы Большой Медведицы, Кассиопеи и немного кривого Дракона.

_Айзеку нравится астрономия. И потолок в спальне Лоры. _

Он спрыгивает с высокой кровати и, шлепая босыми пятками, выходит в коридор. С первого этажа раздаются голоса, и мальчик спешит вниз.

\- Так и знал, что надо было ехать с тобой, – раздраженно произносит Питер.

Он заклеивает небольшую ранку над бровью Стайлз, пока та покорно сидит на стуле и не смеет шевелиться. Кора услужливо подает своему дядюшке пластырь с глупыми мультяшками и оранжевой каймой.

\- Возьми с песиками. Мама всегда говорит, что под ними все заживет быстрее. У меня так и получается, – подсказывает девочка.

Айзек замирает в дверях.

\- Да, Хейл. Не зря же говорят «заживет как на собаке», – ехидно отзывается пострадавшая.

Раздается громкое «Ауч» в исполнение Стайлз, и едва слышное шипение: «Идиот, больно же».

\- Хорошо, - спокойно замечает парень.

\- Что случилось? – еще хриплым ото сна голосом интересуется малыш.

На него тут же обращают внимание четыре пары глаз.

\- Ничего серьезного. Я просто упала и ударилась, – его сестра смешно морщит нос и поднимается на ноги.

\- Она и так была тронутой на голову. Теперь все либо встанет на свои места, либо… – Питер не успевает договорить, поскольку Лора бьет его по плечу кулаком.

Но Айзек не слышит этой фразы вообще.

\- Ты в порядке? – взволнованно спрашивает он.

\- Конечно, я в порядке. Лучше посмотри, что я тебе привезла, – девушка достает из рюкзака, что валяется на полу, фигурку Бэтмена и вручает брату.

Он широко улыбается и протягивает к Стайлз свои ладошки. Стилински ловко подхватывает ребенка на руки и обнимает крепко-крепко.

\- Жизнь так не справедлива! – восклицает она, направляясь к выходу с кухни. – Хотела бы я тоже иметь регенерацию, как некоторые мохнатые жопки. Чтобы раз и все было хорошо. Тогда бы я была нереально крута, да?

Айзек привычно утыкается носом в изгиб ее плеча и глубоко вдыхает. Стайлз пахнет мамой, и это самый лучший запах в мире.

\- Ты круче любых оборотней, – бормочет он, чуть смущенно заглядывая в карие глаза сестры, а затем стирает с ее виска несколько засохших капелек крови и снова прячет свое лицо. – Я рад, что ты есть у меня.

\- Понял, Дерек? Я намного круче тебя, – усмехается Стайлз и подмигивает старшему брату Коры, проходя мимо и ероша его коротко стриженные волосы.

Через неделю отец бросает пить, и они возвращаются к себе, никогда больше не вспоминая уход детей Стилински из дома.

_**Be still and know that I'm with you.** _

_Будь спокоен и знай, что я с тобой._

_**Be still, be still, and know...** _

_Будь спокоен, будь спокоен и знай... _

Дереку пятнадцать, он играет в баскетбол, и каждый второй хочет стать его другом.

_Дерек – звезда средней школы Бейкон Хиллс. _

Стайлз и Лора ходят на все его игры, что однозначно должно радовать и подбадривать – _все-таки они его семья_. Однако большую часть времени эти две кидаются во всех близ сидящих попкорном и выкрикивают какие-то глупые провокационные речевки, вгоняя Дерека в краску. Забрасывая очередной мяч в корзину, он разрабатывает в голове, наверное, миллионный план убийства. Главное правило всегда одно и то же – не оставлять трупы.

_Нет тела – нет дела._

После, когда они все вместе едут домой, он каждый раз признается, что ненавидит их обеих. Девушки на это лишь заговорщицки переглядываются и начинают вопить, чуть ли не переходя на ультразвук: _«О Боже, это же Дерек! Дерек! Дерек! ДЕРЕК!»_, передразнивая глупых девчонок из его класса.

Дерек решает, что желание убить их вполне себе естественное.

Он знакомится с Пейдж совершенно случайно.

Она не очарована им, не тупит взгляд и не робеет, а скорее наоборот. Ее пульс совершенно спокоен, когда темно-карие глаза смотрят прямо на Дерека с укором и негодованием. И что-то в ее манере поведения и дерзости заставляет Хейла войти в класс музыки и извиниться.

Он смекалкой зарабатывает ее имя и мимолетную улыбку.

Дерек влюбляется в Пейдж тоже совершенно случайно.

Они ходят на тайные свидания и обмениваются жаркими поцелуями. Жизнь кажется беззаботной и какой-то нереально счастливой, пока Питер не пытается все испортить.

\- Я бы, наверное, все время думал об этом, – говорит он, пока они сидят на школьном дворе во время обеда.

Дядя, как ни в чем не бывало, открывает пачку с печеньем и кидает взгляд на одиноко сидящую девушку.

\- Думал о чем? – подросток замирает, так и не закинув рюкзак на плечи.

\- О том, как она узнает. Ты же понимаешь о чем я, да? – лукаво усмехается родственник, отпивая через соломинку газировку. – Это по-любому произойдет. Только что ты был блаженным, романтичным подростком, и вот она уже видит клыки, горящие глаза и когти.

Иногда Дереку кажется, что его немного недокармливают, поэтому он и таскается в школу, которую закончил еще много лет назад. Любовь к семье, как вариант вообще не рассматривается.

Парень уже собирается ответить, что это не его дело, но на лавочку по правую руку Питера плюхается Стайлз. Она обворожительно кривится в улыбке, отбирает у старшего Хейла из рук стаканчик и спрашивает:

\- Что обсуждаем, мальчики?

\- Прелестную девушку нашего юного спортсмена, – легко отвечает дядя.

Дерек думает, что крупно попал – у Стилински появляется еще одна тема, чтобы поиграть на его нервах. Но подруга сестры удивляет его, когда ненатурально давится напитком и округляет глаза, уставившись на Питера.

_Не на него._

\- Ты что, сталкеришь за своим племянником? Это фи как стремно. Даже для тебя, – заявляет она, пытаясь не засмеяться в голос.

\- Захлопнись, – ворчит оборотень.

\- Отвали от него, Питер, – вмиг посерьёзневшим голосом говорит Стайлз. – Лучше займись своей личной жизнью. Дерек сам разберется.

Она запихивает в рот кусочек сыра, который стаскивает с подноса, и уходит в сторону дверей, откуда уже выбежали Айзек, Скотт и Кора.

Никто не успевает сказать ей ни слова.

_**When darkness comes upon you** _

_Когда неожиданно к тебе приходит темнота _

_**And covers you with fear and shame** _

_И накрывает тебя страхом и стыдом, _

_**Be still and know that I'm with you** _

_Будь спокоен и знай, что я с тобой, _

_**And I will say your name.** _

_И я буду произносить твое имя._

План проваливается потому, что Пейдж не принимает укус. Дерек баюкает ее в объятиях, давится слезами и шепчет «Прости», словно этим можно все исправить.

_Ей уже не помочь._

Он слушает, как она сбивчиво признается, что все знала.

Он вытягивает боль и не лжет на едва различимое, произнесенное шепотом: «Я умираю. Умираю?». Хейл кивает головой, впервые боясь, что голос подведет его.

Пейдж плачет и стонет от боли. Она задыхается и просит. Дерек делает то, что еще в его силах. Он целует ее в лоб, прижимает к себе и убивает.

Девочка замирает в кольце его рук навсегда, переставая цепляться окровавленными пальцами за плечо.

\- Прости меня. Прости, – словно заведенный повторяет он.

Так их и находят спустя некоторое время.

Дядя пытается забрать Пейдж, но Дерек все еще раскачивается, не разжимая ладоней, и слабо рычит на все его попытки.

\- Милый, – зовет Стилински, усаживаясь рядом. Она отрывисто вздыхает и касается его волос, обнимает за плечи, за лицо. – Ты должен отпустить ее, хорошо? Тебе надо отпустить ее.

Питер уносит тело, и они остаются вдвоем.

Стайлз позволяет ему погрузиться в свое горе, напевает какую-то колыбельную, чтобы заполнить тишину и просто держит его.

\- Прости, – все еще просит оборотень.

\- Это боль притупится со временем, – обещает девушка.

Она не говорит, что все совсем пройдет. Или что все будет хорошо.

Она пытается быть честной.

Дерек считает, что ему понравилась Пейдж, потому что она чем-то напомнила ему Стайлз.

Дерек считает, что влюблен в Стайлз.

Через несколько месяцев он начинает встречаться с Кейт Арджент только из-за чувства противоречия самому себе.

_ **Be still and know that I'm with you.** _

_Будь спокоен и знай, что я с тобой. _

_**Be still and know that I am here.** _

_Будь спокоен и знай, что я здесь._

Айзек и Кора разрисовывают эротический журнал Дерека, пока тот и Лора в школе, – Стайлз заранее поработала цензором и заштриховала все особо откровенные места. Однако ее сердце все равно наливается предвкушением от злости одного наглого оборотня, стоит ему увидеть моделей в розовых платьях принцессы и супергеройских костюмах.

_Месть сладка._

Брат с упоением рассказывает про рыжую одноклассницу, которую зовут Лидией, в то время как малышка Хейл замирает и принюхивается.

\- Странно пахнет, - заявляет она, громко чихая.

И тогда Стайлз слышит это – хлопок, который разносится на первом этаже.

Она хватает детей за руки и шмыгает в стенной шкаф, потому что этот звук она может распознать даже во сне. Все трое, кажется, перестают дышать, а когда еще один выстрел раздается где-то рядом в коридоре, Стилински-старшая присаживается, накрывает ладонями рты ребятам и вжимает их лица в свою футболку. Дверь в спальню резко распахивается.

Сначала появляется рука, в которой зажат пистолет, а потом входит Кейт Арджент. Она бегло осматривается, заглядывает под кровать и направляется прямиком к ним. Стайлз готовится броситься на сучку, чтобы дать возможность убежать Коре и брату, но это не требуется – в проходе появляется Талия. Она непонимающе окидывает гостью взглядом и теряется на мгновение, за которое успевает получить аконитовую пулю в сердце.

Стайлз вздрагивает, но запрещает себе закрывать глаза.

Кейт уходит, чтобы осмотреть оставшиеся комнаты.

Они выбираются из шкафа, и девушка выводит детей окольными путями через гараж, благодаря незнамо кого за то, что так хорошо изучила дом. Она заводит их в деревья, все время оглядываясь – _яркие языки пламени уже взмывают в небо._ Сердце гремит где-то в ушах.

\- Эй, смотрите на меня, – зовет Стайлз. – Мы с Вами сейчас сыграем, хорошо? Как одна из тех игр, в которых Дерек всегда лузер.

Она быстро утирает собственные слезы и убирает длинные волосы Хейл с ее лица.

\- Я дам Вас супер важное поручение. Миссию. Вы должны выбраться из леса и добраться до участка, - сестра чуть встряхивает Айзека, чтобы тот слушал внимательнее. – Найдите папу и скажите ему, что я просила передать, что у нас тут пять-восемь-семь, ладно? Это шифр, который он обязательно поймет.

Она порывисто обнимает ребят и целует каждого в лоб, а затем смотрит, как они убегают, надеясь, что это не последний раз, когда видит их.

Стайлз спасает двух детей четырех и шести лет, которые гостят у Хейлов уже неделю – Натали и Марко. Она возвращается в горящий подвал, чтобы вытащить Питера, когда потолок обваливается, и их засыпает.

Стилински открывает глаза в больнице. Она хмурится от назойливого писка приборов и облизывает пересохшие губы.

Лора дежурит в кресле рядом с койкой. На кушетке у входа спят Кора, Айзек и Скотт, свернувшись в клубок. Веки наливаются свинцом и закрываются сами.

В следующий раз Стайлз просыпается намного бодрее. Она выпивает апельсиновый сок, который приносит Мелисса, и устраивается на подушках полусидя.

\- Спасибо, – одними губами шепчет Хейл, кивая на сестру.

Маленький волчонок в это время юрко взбирается на узкую кровать и, обнимая Стайлз за ноги, утыкается носом ей в бедро.

\- Тебе больно? – совсем по-детски спрашивает она.

\- Я буду в порядке, – Стилински ласково гладит девочку по волосам. – А Питер?

\- Цел. Состояние плохое, но он жив, – сообщает подруга.

Стайлз спокойно выдыхает и смотрит на мальчишек, которые не сводят с нее горящих глаз.

\- Никогда. Слышите? Никогда не смейте забираться в горящие дома! – строго приказывает им Стайлз и слабо треплет по головам.

По их виду она с легкостью заключает, что ее слова не только проигнорированы, но даже и не услышаны толком.

_**If you forget the way to go** _

_Если ты забываешь дорогу, по которой нужно идти, _

_**And lose where you came from** _

_И забываешь, откуда идешь, _

_**If no one is standing beside you** _

_Если никто не стоит рядом с тобой, _

_**Be still and know I am.** _

_Будь спокойна и знай, что я рядом._

Стайлз выписывается раньше положенного срока.

Она натягивает закрытую водолазку, скрывая все ожоги, покупает обезболивающее по рецепту и направляется к сгоревшему дому. Лору об этом предупреждает Дерек.

\- Пенни за твои мысли, тыковка, – хмыкает девушка, когда появляется на полянке, и присаживается рядом на почерневшем крыльце, стараясь не охать слишком громко.

\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – по-доброму ругается Хейл.

\- Ну, вообще, я пришла останавливать тебя от глупых поступков, – признается Стилински, а потом протягивает яркую упаковку M&M's. – И, наконец, умять эти конфеты, которые я купила, кажется, вечность назад. Ты же оборотень, если отравишься, не такие уж и страшные последствия будут.

Они тихонько посмеиваются, как в старые времена.

\- Месть сразу отпадает, – спустя пятнадцать минут молчания выдает Стайлз. – Твоя стая всего лишь дети.

Лора знает ее как облупленную, поэтому понять ход мыслей подруги ей не составляет труда. Она боится, что волчица соберет остатки своей семьи и увезет куда подальше из этого города. Вот только, хоть она теперь и Альфа, все равно не ей одной надо принимать это решение.

\- Наша стая, – поправляет Хейл. – Я не уеду, Стайлз. Только если тебя не будет в моей машине. Я уже купила транквилизаторы, если все-таки решусь на эту затею.

Они снова замолкают, наблюдая за облаками в голубом небе.

\- Что мы будем делать?

\- Знаешь, мне никогда не нравилась эта красная кухня, – наконец, фыркает Стилински и внимательно смотрит на Лору.

Она смекает все без лишних слов, кивает согласно и все-таки решается взять конфетку.

\- А что делать с успокоительными?

\- Вколем Дереку. А то он какой-то дерганный в последнее время, – предлагает Стайлз, пожимая плечами.

Лора временами молится Богу и благодарит его за то, что он послал ей ангела-хранителя.

Лора благодарит за то, что это Стайлз, и знает, что без нее бы они не справились.

Тем же вечером Хейл звонит в строительную фирму.

Через месяц старый дом сносят под ноль.

Еще через месяц все те рабочие закладывают фундамент, сверяясь с чертежами.

_**If terror falls upon your bed** _

_Если на твою постель обрушивается страх, _

_**And sleep no longer comes** _

_И сон больше не приходит, _

_**Remember all the words I said.** _

_Вспомни все слова, которые я говорила. _

_**Be still, be still, and know...** _

_Будь спокоен, будь спокоен и знай..._

Новый дом вдвое меньше и пахнет свежей краской, даже не смотря на то, что работы закончились еще неделю назад.

Они заново отсыпают все тропинки, сажают и выкорчевывают деревья, чтобы спрятать свое логово понадежнее. Все теперь совершенно по-другому – цвет, расположение, размеры, но кое-что все же остается из прошлой жизни. Над кроватью Лоры Айзек и Стайлз под скептические взгляды младших Хейлов расклеивают светодиодные лампочки, вырисовывая ими все те же созвездия.

Эта третья ночь в их новом жилище, и Дереку не сомкнуть глаз. Он вслушивается во тьму, нервно сглатывая, когда на пороге его комнаты появляется сонная Стилински. Она шлепает босыми ногами по паркету и, под удивленный взгляд парня, ложится ему под бок.

\- Ты не виноват, Дерек, – мягко произносит Стайлз, прижимая к нему ледяные стопы. – Спи.

К утру в его постели оказываются еще и сестры, которые излучают спокойствие, преданность и привязанность одним только присутствием.

Он верит, что их стая выкарабкается, не смотря ни на что.

_Он точно знает, что любит Стайлз._

Через несколько дней они перевозят Питера в его новую спальню.

\- Среди своих ему будет лучше, – убежденно говорит Стилински.

Она каждую свободную минуту проводит рядом с ним, болтая о глупостях или просто держа волка за руку. Она просит Лору хотя бы раз в неделю выводить дядюшку на веранду или просто в другую комнату, потому что _«О Боже мой, да любой свихнется, если будет пялиться на одно и то же постоянно. А Питер и так был слегка того»_.

Дерек думает, что каждый сходит с ума по-своему.

_**Be still and know that I'm with you** _

_Будь спокоен и знай, что я с тобой._

Шесть лет после пожара пролетают, словно на одном дыхании.

Они все взрослеют – кто-то еще учится, кто-то уже работает.

Стайлз направо и налево сверкает позолоченным значком помощника шерифа. Еще она покупает себе дурацкую ковбойскую шляпу на e-bay, но наотрез отказывается носить что-то кроме кед и джинс.

_Дресс-код не для нее. _

Жизнь превращается в какую-то мирную гавань, полную спокойствия в виде рыбацких лодочек и прибрежных хижин.

У Стайлз богатое воображение, да-да.

Однажды она даже жалуется Питеру, который до сих пор в коме, что Дерек ее аналогии не оценил.

И вообще _«Очухивайся уже, волчара. Даже просто видеть твою ухмыляющуюся рожу вдвое лучше, чем изводить твоего племянника в одиночку»_

_**Be still and know I am.** _

_Б_ _удь спокоен и знай, что я есть._

Разрушает выстроенную в голове бухту всего лишь одна быстро налетевшая волна. Заплутавший Альфа кусает Скотта МакКолла – лучшего друга Айзека.

\- Надо звонить Стайлз, – решает младший Стилински, когда смотрит на идеально целый бок Скотти, на котором еще вчера красовались кровавые отпечатки чьих-то зубов.

\- Твоей старшей сестре? – парень удивленно поднимает брови. – И чем она может помочь?

\- Ну, Лора уехала в прошлую среду, – пожимает плечами бро, словно это все объясняет.

МакКолл сидит на диванчике в гостиной и не сводит ошеломленного взгляда с Дерека. Тот выглядит так, будто собирается совершить убийство. Или расцеловать его.

_Скотт не знает, что хуже._

Стайлз на заднем плане бьется головой о столешницу, чем крайне веселит Айзека и Кору, которые хихикают, как пятилетки, а так же проклинает Лору, которой пришлось свалить в Нью-Йорк на неделю.

_"__Кто-то должен приглядывать за ними"_, – передразнивает она голос подруги и истерично посмеиваится.

\- Теперь ты часть стаи. Ты наш брат, – твердо заявляет ему Хейл.

\- Бля, чувак, серьезно? Что за херня? – наконец, восклицает девушка. – Ты пугаешь даже меня, а я знаю тебя с самого детства.

Она поднимается на ноги и предлагает Скотту прогулку. Наедине.

_Подальше от всяких стремных волков._

Дерек рычит скорее на автомате, нежели действительно злится.

\- Если ты когда-нибудь станешь оборотнем, я закопаю тебя на заднем дворе, – вполне серьезно угрожает младшему брату напоследок Стайлз и хлопает дверью.

\- Не переживай, я буду приносить цветы на твою могилку каждый-каждый день, – хохочет Кора.

\- Я знаю, что трудно поверить во все это сразу, – сочувственно улыбается брюнетка, когда парочка заходит в лес.

\- Я осознаю, что стал кем-то другим, – парень пинает носком камешек и поднимает глаза на Стилински.

\- Это не так. Ты все еще тот же человек. Просто тебя проапгрейдили. Добавили силу, здоровье, суперслух и обоняние на миллион баксов, – на подростковом сленге объясняет она.

\- А плохая сторона во всем этом есть?

\- Сверхволосатость и ПМС независимо от пола считаются? – насмешливо морщит Стайлз нос и загибает пальцы. – И Дерек!

Они гуляют на протяжении нескольких часов, и девушка объясняет самые азы. Она говорит, что с ним будет происходить и как справиться с этим. Она советует, чего стоит избегать и как успокоиться в экстренных ситуациях.

Она нехотя признает, что Хейл прав и стая теперь для него, как вторая семья.

\- Но это не так ужасно, как звучит, – быстро добавляет Стайлз и толкает его шутливо в плечо.

Скотт расценивает это удачей, что в его жизни присутствуют оба Стилински.

Скотт считает Стайлз своей старшей сестрой, и, несомненно, рад, что и в ее жизни для него нашлось место.

Волчонок осваивается, тренируется и присоединяется к стае с такой легкостью, словно всегда был с ними.

Айзек счастлив, что ему больше не надо скрывать эту часть своей жизни от своего бро.

Лора только улыбается и качает головой, когда ей рассказывают про _"Ты наш брат"_.

\- Пыш-пыш, – раздается где-то рядом, и Стайлз приоткрывает левый глаз, все еще стараясь держать равновесие.

Лицо вверх тормашками нависает над ней в опасной близости и хмурится.

\- Хьюстон, у нас проблемы, – заявляет Айзек серьезным голосом и стукает ее указательным пальцем в лоб.

У девушки подгибаются локти, и она стремительно шлепается на пол, запоздало издавая боевой клич. "Мостик" рушится, не простояв и минуту.

_Ладно, заняться йогой было дурацкой идеей._

Придется искать успокоение в медитации. Или убийствах.

"Можно взять на работе обычных пуль и предложить Хейлу сыграть в Охотников. Для профилактики", – думает она отстраненно.

\- Эй, – зовет брат. – Что делать, если Дереку не нравится девушка Скотти?

Стайлз припоминает, что ту зовут Эллисон. Она только недавно переехала в Бейкон Хиллс со своей семьей и учится в одном классе с мальчишками.

Ну, и что Скотту крупно повезло, что такая крутая девчонка стала с ним мутить.

_Иногда Айзека не заткнуть._

\- С чего ты взял, что она ему не нравится? – интересуется Стайлз, наконец.

\- Возможно с того, что он заставляет Скотта бросить ее, – фыркает парень.

\- Он что? – переспрашивает ошалевшая сестра. Она замирает, так и не дотягиваясь до лодышки, чтобы почесаться, а потом щурится так, что становится страшно, и тянет ладонь вверх. – Помоги-ка мне подняться, большой брат, и пойдем, надерем одну мохнатую задницу.

Волчата обнаруживаются на крыльце, сверкая друг на друга глазами и переругиваясь.

\- Скажи ему, Стайлз, – одновременно выпаливают они, и, если от Скотта такое можно было ожидать, то Дерек становится потрясением, от которого девушка в небольшом шоке.

Оборотни смотрят с возмущением сначала на нее, потом снова друг на друга и возобновляют спор.

\- Заткнулись. Оба, – и для пущего эффекта Стилински старшая свистит, засунув пальцы в рот. – В чем проблема?

\- Он хочет, чтобы я бросил Эллисон, – сопит МакКолл, складывая руки на груди.

\- Он встречается с Арджент, – рычит Хейл одновременно.

Знакомая фамилия отзывается уколом боли и тревоги в груди, и Стайлз неосознанно бросает быстрый взгляд на дом позади себя. Айзек смотрит на нее, застыв в дверях, и кивает почти незаметно.

\- А что, всем, кроме тебя, запрещено встречаться с Арджентами? – она знает, что это удар ниже пояса, но не может с собой ничего поделать.

Кейт была психопаткой, но это не значит, что все охотники такие. Стайлз держит эту мысль на поверхности, заслоняя ею все свои опасения и страхи.

\- Отвали от него, Дерек. Он хоть признался в этом, – добавляет она спустя секунду. – Мы предупреждены, а значит, вооружены, так?

Хейл в ярости оставляет глубокий след от удара на дереве и скрывается из виду.

Скотт смотрит благодарно и чуточку восхищенно.

Стайлз противно от себя самой, поэтому она возвращается внутрь и идет в комнату Питера.

_ **Be still and know that I'm with you.** _

_Будь спокойна и знай, что я с тобой._

Эллисон знакомится со Стайлз в торговом центре.

Они со Скоттом бродят мимо магазинчиков и откровенно скучают, потому что сеанс в кино отменили из-за каких-то технических проблем, когда замечают знакомые фигуры у входа в продуктовый. Айзек машет им и что-то говорит Коре, которая тут же крутит головой, пока они пробираются сквозь толпу, чтобы поздороваться.

\- Ты должно быть Эллисон, – доброжелательно улыбается невысокая девушка с забавным пучком на макушке, как только они подходят. – Я Стайлз, сестра…

\- Я знаю, – перебивает Эллисон, но тут же замолкает, нервно теребя край кофты.

Она уже знает все про оборотней и стаю, но это не делает вещи проще.

\- Расслабься, я не съем тебя, – хохочет Стилински.

\- А могла бы, если бы захотела, – припугивает Хейл, щелкая зубами, но тут же строит невинность на лице, стоит только Стайлз скосить глаза.

\- Мы собираемся купить кое-что из продуктов и устроить дома ужин на всех, – вместо того, чтобы отчитывать волчонка, говорит девушка. – Хотите с нами?

Эллисон нравится Стайлз и ее открытость, поэтому она кивает головой, не задумываясь. В супермаркете, куда заезжают за сыром и приправами, они устраивают настоящий погром, потому что гонки в тележках никогда не подразумевали безопасность или спокойствие. Кора победно вскидывает руку, когда на кассе они с Айзеком финишируют первыми. Эллисон хохочет до боли в животе и думает, что никогда еще так не радовалась чему-то глупому.

За столом Арджент почему-то неуютно, хотя еще пятнадцать минут назад все было просто восхитительно. Она сглатывает и поднимает глаза от тарелки, тут же встречая нахмуренный взгляд Дерека.

\- Что? – едва слышно спрашивает Эллисон, но замирают все.

\- Боже, Дерек, прекращай, – устало и раздраженно выдыхает Лора, наплевав на правила приличия и устраивая локти рядом с тарелкой.

\- Я что-то делаю не так? – девушка крутит головой, не повышая голоса.

\- Все нормально, милая. Дерек на самом деле очень хороший, но просто девяносто процентов времени не выходит из образа крутого мачо, отчего ведёт себя как мудак. И эмоциональный уровень у него на планке «чайная ложка», что крайне усложняет ему жизнь, – Стайлз даже не отрывается от своей порции спагетти, когда говорит это.

Кора и Айзек давятся соком и пытаются не заржать в голос, быстро краснея даже кончиками ушей.

\- А может дело в кой-то веки не во мне? – Хейл бросает вилку, и она звякает, когда, пролетев через весь стол, падает на пол у ног Эллисон.

\- Лучше помолчи, – сурово предупреждает Стилински.

\- Ты, кажется, забыла, что сделали Ардженты, – обиженно и зло произносит оборотень. – А я нет. Потому, что моя семья умерла здесь. Моя, а не твоя.

Стайлз спокойно откладывает свой прибор и промокает губы салфеткой, складывая ту на коленях.

\- Есть что-то еще, что ты хочешь сказать, прежде чем я уйду? – обманчиво-любезно уточняет девушка.

Повисает тишина.

\- Боже, мне так жаль. Мне не надо было приходить. Извините, – не выдерживают нервы Эллисон, и она подскакивает, скрываясь в коридоре.

\- Ты такой урод, – доносится с кухни, когда она пытается натянуть кеды, даже не расшнуровывая их.

В проходе появляется Стайлз.

\- Пройдешься со мной? – просит она.

В лесу тепло и умиротворенно. На небе загораются первые звезды, и Эллисон не может оторвать от них взгляд.

\- Вон там через пару часов будет Кассиопея, – указывает пальцем Стайлз на блеклую точку.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – Арджент заинтересованно поднимает брови.

\- Айзеку в детстве нравилась астрономия, и я выучила все это, чтобы рассказать ему, когда придет время, – пожимает плечами девушка. – Помню, как мы с Лорой взбирались на крышу с атласами и искали созвездия часами напролет.

Эллисон задается вопросом, стала бы она такой же крутой старшей сестрой, если бы выпал случай. Или, может она стала бы везучей младшей?

Все, что она помнит из детства, это то, как Кейт учила ее флиртовать с мальчиками.

\- Извини за этот вечер, – тихо бросает Стилински. – У Дерека сложный характер, и ему еще сложно доверять людям. Мы стараемся исправить это.

\- Вообще-то, мне все понравилось, – чуть смущенно признается Арджент. – Ну, почти все.

\- Что бы ты не думал обо мне, я не такая, – упрямо вздернув подбородок, говорит она Дереку при следующей встрече.

\- О, да она надерет тебе зад, волчище, – ухмыляется Стайлз.

\- Еще посмотрим, – ворчит он и выволакивает Эллисон на задний двор.

Через минуту девушка уже на лопатках, и острые когти застывают в миллиметре от ее шеи. Арджент смотрит ему в глаза без испуга, но, бьющаяся на виске, венка выдает ее.

\- Поднимись, – приказывает парень, отходя на шаг.

Эллисон встает и атакует опять. Снова неудачно.

\- Ты не правильно ставишь ноги, – вздыхает Дерек, отталкивая ее, и нехотя кивает. – Левую чуть назад и присядь слегка.

\- Наподдай ему, девочка, – ободряюще кричат от входа.

Стилински улыбается им обоим, попивая свой кофе, и уходит в дом.

Эллисон определенно нравится Стайлз.

Эллисон решает, что будет бороться за свое место в стае потому, что чувствует себя с этими людьми свободной и счастливой.

_ **B** _ _**e still, be still, and know...** _

_Будь спокоен, будь спокоен и знай..._

Пожар застает Питера врасплох. Он пытается выбраться из подвала, но все попытки тщетны. Его стая умирает вокруг, а все, что остается Питеру – смотреть и ждать своей минуты.

\- Эй, волче, где же ты? – слышит он знакомый голос, но уже не в силах двинуться с места.

Стайлз находит его довольно быстро, падает на колени рядом и трясет за плечо. Где-то ломается балка и сверху сыпется камень.

\- Только не умирай, Питер, – жалобно просит девчонка.

В больнице его осматривают доктора – снимают ЭКГ, светят фонариками в глаза, колют иголками в пальцы ног.

Питер все ощущает, только не реагирует.

Все, что он может – смотреть в белый потолок и слушать.

Найти сердцебиение Стайлз довольно легко, особенно когда ты слушал его на протяжении годов и знаешь не хуже своего собственного. Она жива, но получила кучу ожогов, закрывая его тело от открытого огня.

Стилински пробирается в его палату буквально на второй день их пребывания в госпитале. Она проводит своими длинными пальцами по его волосам и не подает вида, что ей чертовски больно.

_Питер знает запах боли._

\- Мне так жаль, – шепчет она, шмыгая носом.

Хейл думает, о чем она может жалеть – что спасла не всех наиболее подходящий вариант, по его мнению, но Стайлз удивляет его, когда оставляет сухой поцелуй на его лбу.

\- Мне жаль, что я пришла так поздно. Если бы я поторопилась, может ты был бы в порядке сейчас, – говорит она хрипло и сбивчиво.

Девчонка приходит каждый день, даже после своей выписки. Она без заминки вышвыривает цветы, которые постоянно оставляют Лора и Кора после своих визитов, потому что знает, что Питер терпеть их не может.

_У Питера на них своеобразная аллергия, если хотите. _

Стайлз смело садится на угол его кровати и берет волка за руку. Обычно она трещит без умолку, рассказывая какую-то чушь. Иногда задумчиво молчит, ложась рядом поверх покрывала.

Питеру, наверное, нравится ее общество.

\- Сможешь сосчитать все точки на потолке? – однажды спрашивает она, выглядя при этом как-то озорно.

\- Уверена, что ты ошибешься на две в своих подсчетах, – провоцирует Стилински, прежде чем выйти из палаты.

Он пересчитывает все черные вкрапления трижды, прежде чем она возвращается.

\- Их там пятьсот двенадцать, Питер, – говорит Стайлз, поворачивая его лицо на себя.

У нее уже заживает кожа, но повязка еще торчит из уголка футболки, – уже успела пожаловаться на то, что у нее нет регенерации.

\- Пятьсот двенадцать, – повторяет она и проводит ладонью по его обожжённой щеке.

Он насчитал пятьсот четырнадцать.

Время для него словно стоит на месте. Ну, по крайней мере, пока дверь палаты не открывается и знакомый запах не окутывает маленькую комнатку.

Стайлз рассказывает все – об успехах в учебе, семье и Айзеке, о Лоре в роли альфы, о Дереке и его чувстве вины, о Коре, которая не может спать по ночам. Питер благодарен, потому что это помогает ему держаться за разум.

Каждый раз, когда девушке пора уходить, она внимательно заглядывает в его глаза, словно ищет там что-то и просит едва слышно: «Только не сходи с ума».

Они отстраивают дом заново.

Стилински с таким возбуждением показывает ему проект, держа его на вытянутых руках, что сложно не поддаться ее оптимизму.

Когда она в очередной раз покидает его, Хейл размышляет, хватило бы ему смелости жить там или он, поджав хвост, купил бы квартиру где-нибудь в городе.

Наверное, Стайлз бы ему не позволила.

_Возможно, он бы попросил ее переехать с ним. _

Питер понимает, что что-то не так, когда в его палате появляются Лора, Дерек и Айзек, но нет Стайлз с ними.

Они в абсолютной тишине забирают его и увозят куда-то, показав медсестре документы.

Через час или около того, ему открывают глаза в абсолютно незнакомом месте. В поле зрения недовольное лицо Стайлз.

\- Вы напугали его до чертиков, придурки, – грозно шипит она, точно кошка.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, – отмахивается племянничек.

\- Когда-нибудь я тебе заклею глаза и, ничего не говоря, вывезу подальше в лес. Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, – угрожает девушка.

Питер хочет засмеяться и попросить дождаться, пока ему станет лучше, чтобы помочь осуществить этот план.

_Он молчит._

В доме ему становится лучше. Не физически – нет._ Морально._

Он слышит суету своей стаи, и нет запаха больницы, который отбивает все желание жить. Стайлз все так же проводит с ним, по крайней мере, час в сутки.

Иногда она остается на всю ночь, прижимаясь к его боку и пряча ледяной нос куда-то в подмышку.

_Питеру нравится это ощущение._

Когда МакКолл становится частью стаи, Стайлз говорит:

\- Он неплохой парень. И знаешь, он напоминает Дерека в молодости.

По тому, что Питер слышит из своего логова, он мысленно соглашается с девушкой.

\- Мне кажется, это будет вечно убивать его. То, что произошло, – признается Стилински, чуть сжимая свою ладонь. – Чувство вины сделало из него кого-то другого, и это пугает меня.

Она привычно целует Питера в лоб и, помедлив, оставляет еще один поцелуй на горячей щеке.

\- Возвращайся, волчище несчастный. Мне тебя не хватает.

Хейл не знает, что чувствует к Эллисон, когда улавливает ее запах в доме.

Стайлз уже говорила с ним про нее раз или два.

\- Не все же такие, как Кейт, да? – неуверенно спрашивала она и добавляла более твердо. – Мы должны дать ей шанс.

Питер не успевает сформировать полное свое отношение к юной Арджент потому, что Дерек портит ужин.

Позже, ночью Стилински забирается в его кровать и беззвучно плачет.

\- Он не прав, Питер. Не прав, – сипло бормочет она. – Это и моя семья тоже.

Питер приходит в себя на утро после полнолуния в лесу. Он щурится от слишком яркого солнца и загребает рукой опавшую листву, вдыхая головокружительные запахи поздней осени.

Хейл посмеивается тихо и шевелит пальцами ног – мурашки пробегают вдоль рук и позвоночника, приятно покалывая шею.

В дом он попадает спустя час или около того, потому что долго не может найти дорогу или распознать запахи стаи. Четкое сердцебиение Стайлз, в конце концов, выводит его в нужное место.

Волчата и не только сбились в кучку в гостиной, когда он без шума прикрывает за собой входную дверь. Аромат кофе и бекона заставляют нервные рецепторы задрожать.

\- Похоже, кто-то решил стать оборотнем-кротом, – беззлобно поддразнивает Лора.

Она наблюдает, как Эллисон выбирает из волос Скотта веточки и комья земли. МакКолл чихает и извиняюще пожимает плечами.

\- А такие бывают? – тут же загорается Айзек.

Дерек закатывает глаза и качает головой, бормоча про редкостных придурков.

\- Мы не будем искать для тебя крота, чтобы узнать это, Айзек, – кричит старшая сестра, не показываясь из кухни, где чем-то активно гремит.

Она усмехается себе под нос, когда слышит разочарованное «Ну почему», которое Айзек тянет под насмешливые взгляды друзей.

Хейл бегло осматривается в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что можно натянуть на нагое тело, но ничего подходящего не находит.

Стайлз, наконец, появляется в проходе и застывает на месте, не сводя широко раскрытых глаз с мужчины. Яркая кружка летит на пол, где предсказуемо разбивается, и на босые девичьи ноги выплескивается большая часть горячего напитка. Она даже не морщится, только моргает быстро-быстро.

\- Питер? – Стилински щиплет себя за локоть и делает шаг вперед, наступая ровно на керамический осколок.

Она чертыхается сквозь зубы, но продолжает идти, в конце срываясь на бег. В раскрытые руки Питера она буквально врезается, заставив его пошатнуться, сжимает его плечи так крепко, как только может, и утыкается лицом в грязную грудь. Он в ответ держит ее за талию и глубоко зарывается носом в длинные волосы.

_Он дома._

\- Питер? – разносится потрясенный голос Альфы.

Все вытягивают головы, чтобы посмотреть и убедиться лично.

\- Он что, голый? – смущенно отворачивается Арджент.

Кора и Айзек наперебой закрывают друг дружке глаза, хохочут и в итоге сваливаются на ковер, устроив небольшую свару. Правда, им это быстро наскучивает, поэтому они дружно прыгают на Дерека, пытаясь завалить того на пол.

\- Пялиться не прилично, – изрекает самая младшая Хейл, прикусывая попавшееся в поле зрения плечо.

Питер без ощутимого труда приподнимает девушку в своих руках и отступает, укрываясь ей, как щитом.

\- Как благородно, – фыркает Стайлз, но вообще-то ни капельки не возражает.

В комнате он не сразу отпускает ее. Держит в кольце своих рук даже после того, как захлопывает дверь, хотя все возможные зрители и остались внизу.

Стайлз пропускает темные прядки между пальцев и улыбается, доставая откуда-то из-за уха желтый листочек.

\- Похоже, кое-кто мог бы посоревноваться в звании оборотня-крота со Скотти, – замечает она, смешно сморщив носик.

Когда Питер отходит к комоду, в котором находит себе полотенце и кое-что из вещей, Стилински просто плюхается на кровать, всем видом показывая, что уходить не собирается.

\- Только посмотри, какой ты свинюшка. Это, между прочим, была моя любимая футболка, – вытягивая полы одежды, возмущается девушка и грозит пальцем. – Плохой волк. Очень плохой.

Хейл кидает ей один из серых пуловеров, угодив точно в лицо, и скрывается в душе.

Через полчаса они возвращаются на первый этаж, где их все так же ожидает стая. Стайлз путешествует на спине Питера, отпуская шуточки про его любовь к водным процедурам, за что собирает боками все углы и неровности. Оборотень сгружает ее на диван и садится рядом. Кора осторожно пододвигается и обнюхивает дядюшкин локоть, пока тот старается схватить Стилински за поврежденную ступню.

Спустя двадцать секунд борьбы Стайлз зажимают все волчата, навалившись разом, а Питер вынимает из ее ноги осколок.

_Когтями._

\- Еще пластырем залепи. С песиками, – язвит она из-под груды тел.

Хейл в долгу не остается и нажимает на небольшую царапинку.

\- Больно же, – Стайлз брыкается, желая попасть по одной наглой морде пяткой.

\- Хорошо, – отзывается Питер автоматически.

Они вдруг оба начинают глупо хихикать, словно вспомнив старую шутку, известную только им двоим.

Дерек качает головой, но улыбается. Впервые так искренне и открыто со времен пожара.

_**Be still and know that I'm with you** _

_Будь спокойна и знай, что я с тобой. _

_**Be still and know I am.** _

_Будь спокойна и знай, что я есть._

Проходит день или два, прежде чем Питер впервые видит шрамы Стайлз, когда проскальзывает в ее комнату поздно вечером.

Девушка переодевается в пижаму, готовясь ко сну, и не слышит его. Ожоги тут же притягивают взгляд волка. Они окольцовывают тонкую талию и поднимаются вдоль лопаток, скрываясь под длинными локонами, которые ярко контрастируют с молочной кожей.

\- Эй, – восклицает Стилински на повышенных тонах, ее сердце срывается в неровный бег.

Мужчина даже не успевает моргнуть, а она уже в футболке, складывает руки на груди в защитном жесте. Хейл хмурится недовольно.

\- Ты заблудился? – поднимает вопросительно бровь Стайлз, стараясь успокоить пульс.

\- Надоели мои четыре стены. Подумал, что в твоих еще не был, – пожимает плечами мужчина и подходит ближе.

Он задирает край серого хлопка и касается кончиками пальцев розовой кожи. Рубцы слегка прохладные и шершавые на ощупь. Оборотень думает, что у него остались бы такие же, но его кожа идеально ровная и гладкая.

«Не справедливо», – вспоминает он голос из далекого прошлого.

Девушка вздрагивает и ловит его ладони, нервно сглатывая.

\- Не надо, – застенчиво просит Стилински.

_Питер сильнее. _

\- Все нормально, Стайлз. Все хорошо, – шепчет он, убирая ее волосы с лица.

Поцелуй странный, медленный и теплый.

Девушка мгновенно расслабляется, обмякает в объятьях волка и протестующе гудит, когда Хейл отодвигается.

Ночью Стайлз прижимается к его груди своим ледяным носом и довольно сопит, когда сильные руки надежно оборачиваются вокруг ее плеч и пояса. Питер оставляет на темной макушке быстрый поцелуй и блаженно прикрывает глаза.

_В конце концов, он мечтал об этом последние несколько лет._

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы строки из песни Be Still by The Fray


End file.
